powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Field
"Number One: Red Ranger!" ―Red Police Ranger's roll call Ace Field '''is an 18 years old boy and the current Red Police Ranger and Co-Leader of the '''Police Force Rangers. Character History: Ace Field is the son of Ariana and Harry Field. As a child, his parents were officers who worked for the GSPO (Global Special Police Operation) to arrest criminals and take down enemies. Ace was inspired to become an officer just like his father. But one fateful day, his father Harry went on an investigation to take down an enemy, but however his father was being attacked by a monster and rocks collapses over him, leaving him severely wounded. A few hours later, Ariana and the other officers discovered his corpse and he is confirmed to be dead, leaving Ariana and Ace distraught at the loss of his father. Back in Middle School, he was only 13 years old when he was best friends with Andy Baxter. However, a misunderstanding happened between them, causing them to hate each other and never see each other for a while, forgetting each other's faces. Personality: Ace Field is strict and serious about following the rules of being a Police, due to his by-the-book persona. As a Police, his top priority is to keep civilians safe from casualties and to arrest criminals like the Gangler for putting safe innocent lives at risk. He has a hot-headed personality since he expressed anger on being defeated by the Phantom Thieves and sought to seek revenge for ruining his mission. But however, this made him realize that Anger is his main weakness, and soon he learned to cool his head, thanks to advice from Sky Tate, former SPD Blue Ranger. He has a negative point of view about the Lupin Squad Rangers because of their status as thieves and deemed them as worthless to be Rangers. Ace hates thieves such as the Phantom Thieves. He mostly hates Andy as the two often butt heads with each other, and their rivalry worsens since they had a bad history with each other. However, as the series progresses, Ace slowly shows respect for Andy and his teammates for saving innocent lives. Ace and his teammates would team up with them when they are in bigger trouble. Ace is highly loyal to the rules of the GSPO which would make his friends especially Kade to tell him to relax for a bit. Ace's inspiration to be a Police Officer comes from his parents especially his father Harry. Ace missed his father badly and made a vow that he will be the best Police Officer in the GSPO and to make his family proud of him. Family Harry Field (Father; Decreased) Ariana Field (Mother) Red Police Ranger TBA Notes * Ace is the fourth Red Ranger not to be a leader of a Ranger Team, only to be a Second-In-Command, just like Rocky, Aurico and Wes. * His hot-headed personality is the same as his Sentai Counterpart Keiichiro Asaka. * His backstory and strict personality of following the rules is similar to Sky Tate from Power Rangers SPD. * He is also similar to Strongarm from Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015. Both of them had the by-the-book personality. * Ace highly idolizes the SPD Rangers especially Sky Tate who is his favorite SPD Ranger. See Also * Keiichiro Asaka - Super Sentai Counterpart in Lupinranger vs Patranger